unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hunter's Adventures
The digital world split into 52 zones and all digimon lived in piece untill one heard that containing the source stone from a zone would make you in comand with that the evil digimon known as Bagramon but 7 digimon known as the legenary 7 have gone in search for humans that would save the world. ''Camp Sign-ups Heroes '1 spot left' ''Nathan Rodgers - Male - 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 01:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Laila Anders - Female - Goin' with the 03:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ''Villains '2 spots left' "A" Underwood - Male - You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 03:21, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Day 1 - The Journey begins '''Its a Summer day and 2 friends walk in the park' Nathan: Its a great day to be out right Laila? Laila: Yeah! The birds are chirping, the wind is silent, and, and, and it's just so perfect! Nathan: Nothing better than this! Both Nathan and Laila hear a cry for help coming from the city Laila: What was that? Nathan: It came from the city we should check it out *runs toward the city* Laila: Coming. *follows Nathan* As the friends reach the city the cry for help seems to be coming from an alleyway Laila: Should we go in? Nathan: Someone needs help and I'll give it to them *goes into the alleyway* Laila: Okay. *walks into the alleyway* As both friends go into the alleyway a portal sucks them in and two others Nathan: What's going on? We're getting sucked into that portal! Ahhhhh! There is a an end to the portal up ahead Laila: What the? *gets sucked in* Both Nathan and Laila end up in a green valley and in front of them are two strange devices Laila: What are those? Nathan: I , I don't know but I'm about to find out *runs over to the devices and grabs one* Laila: Okay. *grabs the other one* Nathan's device turns Crimson Red and Laila's Device turns pink and 2 spirals of lights shine bright one Crimson Red the other pink. Nathan: What was that? Out of each pillar of light comes out 2 starnge monsters ???: Hiya there! Laila: I don't and WOAH! What is that? Veemon: I'm Veemon and this here is my buddy Gatomon. Gatomon: And we are digimon. Laila: D-Digimon? Veemon: Digimon short for Digital Monsters ???: Veemon Data Capture Nathan: Who was that? Veemon: It must be the Digi-Scanner I head those things can get data from digimon. Gatomon: We should bring you to the village leader he might have some information that could help. ???: Gatomon Data Capture Veemon: Let's go already 'Valley Village' Veemon and Gatomon guide Nathan and Laila to the village with huts and more digimon. Veemon: Follow me to the village leader 'Digimon Gallery' ' Veemon b.jpg|Veemon Hawkmon b.jpg|Hawkmon 327px-Gatomon (Ringless) b.jpg|Gatomon ' 'Digimon Data Collection' (List of all digimon data collected) 'Veemon' Veemon is a rookie level digimon and a legendary digimon who is fun-loving, caring, and has a good heart he attacks enemies using his Vee Headbutt and Vee Punch. 'Gatomon' Gatomon is a champion level digimon but without her tail ring she has the power of a rookie level digimon she uses he sharp claws to smack at enemies but don't let her fool you she can be as sweet as a cupcake or as sour as a lemon. Category:Camp Category:The Digital Adventures